Radio Daze
by ninewood
Summary: Based on the BBC Scotland television drama, Takin' Over The Asylum, starring David Tennant, Capmbell Bain finds love


Title: Radio Daze.

----------------------------------------

Grow up. That is what they have been telling him since he could remember. Grow up and take responsibility for yourself. That acting the way he acted was wrong. He couldn't help how he was.

He never asked to be manic depressive. He just was. Campbell Bain rested on the bed, trying to sleep, when he felt like he wasn't alone and opened his brown eyes. Looking to his left, he saw Francine standing in the doorway and he smiled.

"Hullo," said Campbell. Getting off the bed, he walked to her and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hi," said Francine softly.

"What are you doing here? You know that women arenae allowed in the men's ward."

"I was just looking for you."

"Well, it's a good thing that you found me! I was about to go to work."

Campbell had a radio show on BBC Scotland and Campbell Bain's Looney Tunes Show was one of the most popular shows they had. He wouldn't have gotten it if it hadn't been for Eddie McKenna. Eddie had taught him everything he knew when they were running the small radio station they had at Saint Jude's Hospital and it was Eddie's dream for getting a radio show of his own. Problem was it wasn't Eddie that The BBC wanted. It was Campbell.

"Do you have to?"

"Aye, I do! Why?"

"You really dinnae know, do you?"

"What are you on about?"

"I heard one of the nurses talking. You're nae going to be sleeping here tonight."

"What?!" shouted Campbell, storming down the hallway and Francine followed him. They came to the nurses' station when he pounded on the desk and one of the nurses came closer.

"Campbell, what are you doing?" asked Nurse McKeys.

"What is this about me nae sleeping here tonight?! "

"Your therapist hasnae talked to you today?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!".

"Oh, dear," said Nurse McKeys, picking the receiver up. She dialed then looked at Campbell and anger was in his eyes. She talked to someone when she placed the receiver down and Campbell breathed hard through his nose.

"Well!?" demanded Campbell when someone walked closer and tapped him. Turning around, he looked at Doctor Nathan Greene and glared at him. Doctor Greene was his therapist.

"Come with me," said Doctor Greene and they walked to the visitor's area. Campbell sat down as Doctor Greene looked at Francine and she looked at the floor. "You can go now, Francine."

Francine nodded when she left and Doctor Greene looked at Campbell.

"What is this about me nae sleeping here tonight?!"

"I talked with the other doctors and they agree with me that you are ready to be discharged. I called your parents and they're going to pick you up after you come home from work," said Doctor Greene and Campbell's heart jumped in his chest.

"No offense, but, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! Do you have ANY idea what they want to do?! They want me to go live with my aunt! IN PERTH! I am NAE going to do that! No way!" shouted Campbell, standing up. He walked down the hallway when Doctor Greene called him and he turned around.

"Campbell, you do anything and…"

"And what?" asked Campbell, walking back to him.

"…You'll be sectioned and placed on Ward Three."

"Are you serious?!"

"Very serious!"

"Whoa," said Campbell while Barry Grant, the nurse that drove him to work, came over and tapped him.

"Let's go," said Barry. Campbell nodded then looked at Doctor Greene.

"Remember what I said," said Doctor Greene when he left and Campbell watched him go down the hallway.

"Aye."

---------------------------------------------------

Marcy McKay walked down the hallway when she saw Campbell standing in front of his picture and she smiled. Marcy was Campbell's producer. She walked closer when she looked at him and noticed that he looked upset.

"Hullo," said Marcy.

"Hi," sighed Campbell, placing the blue baseball cap on and she touched his cheek.

"Are you all right, Love?"

"Aye, I'm fine."

"You dinnae look like you're fine. What's wrong?"

"I just heard that I'm being let go,"

"What?! They cannae do that! You're under contract!"

"Hunh?! Oh, no, I'm nae talking about the show. I was discharged from Saint Jude's."

"Oh. That's great. So, where are you going to live? "

"Perth."

"Perth?! Like in Australia!?!"

"Aye."

"Why?!"

"Because my parents think I still need rest and my aunt thinks Perth is the best place for me to get it."

"Well, why didnae you just tell them that you dinnae want to go?! I mean you ARE twenty-one years old! You can do whatever you want."

"You dinnae know my dad. Once he sets his mind on something, it takes a miracle to change it."

"Tell him that you're under contract and they'd sue you if you just left."

"He'd just find some excuse to get me out of it."

"Well, let's talk about this later. It's show time!" said Marcy when he nodded and headed for the door. She watched him go inside the studio as she sighed and hoped he was going to be all right.

-----------------------------------

"This is Campbell Bain's Looney Tunes Show and I AM Campbell Bain! It's Tuesday and today's topic is "Tickle Me". That means you can call in with your best jokes, keep them clean, and we'll see who can tell the best jokes!" said Campbell, reaching over to put a record on the player.

"You have a call on Line One," said Marcy's voice as he smiled and brushed some of his ginger hair from his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I know who this is!" said Campbell when he pushed the button and sat back in the chair. "Hullo! Who is this!?"

"Logan," said the little voice and Campbell smiled.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, hullo! For those of you that dinnae know, Logan is my producer's son. He just turned four last week. So, what's the joke?"

"What's red and green and goes round and round?"

"I have no clue!"

"A froggie in a blender." said Logan and Campbell laughed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Little Mate, that is good!"

"You coming over for dinner later?"

"Nae tonight, Mate."

"Oh. Ok. Bye," said Logan softly then Campbell heard a soft click. He looked at Marcy as she nodded and he sighed.

"Well, let's get on with the music!" said Campbell. He placed the record on then pushed the button and took his earphones off. He placed his chin in his hands as he looked Marcy and she felt her heart hurting. She knew that his leaving was eating him up inside but there was nothing either of them could do about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Marcy watched as Campbell did his best to be funny but she also noticed that he was sweating. That he was distracted and would forget to do things. She got up when she left the booth then walked into the studio and Campbell was trying to get the record on the player.

"Hang on, Folks, we're having a bit of a glitch," teased Campbell as he swayed in the seat and sweat trickled down his face.

"Campbell?" asked Marcy as she walked closer and knelt down on her haunches near his seat.

"Ah, looks like my producer's here to help me. That's good because I think I'm going to pass out!" said Campbell as his eyes rolled into his head and slid to the floor.

"CAMPBELL!" shouted Marcy, scooping him into her arms and his eyes were closed. She checked his pulse when she called for help and gently rocked him.

--------------------------------------------

The first thing Campbell's mind noticed was he was awake. The next thing was a sharp pain inching up his right side and something was dripping and beeping in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes when he looked at a fuzzy ceiling and blinked. The ceiling came into focus as he looked around then saw the metal pole to his right and a plastic bag was hanging from it. Slowly raising his right hand, he saw the plastic tube taped to his hand and frowned. He gently touched it when the door opened and he looked at Nurse Allyson Halloway coming inside the room.

"Well, look who's awake!" said Nurse Halloway.

"Hu-hullo," said Campbell and Nurse Halloway walked to the bed, picking the chart off the small hook at the foot of the bed.

"What's your name?"

"You first."

"Allyson. Nurse Allyson Halloway,"

"Campbell."

"Campbell what?"

"Bain."

"As in Campbell Bain's Looney Tunes Show?"

"Aye, you listen to it?"

"Everyday!"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days," said Nurse Halloway, opening the chart and he looked at it.

"What's wrong with me?"

"According to this, your appendix popped."

"It did?!"

"Aye. In fact, you gave us a scare. Your pressure dropped a few times and your heartbeat was a bit off," said Nurse Halloway, pointing to the heart monitor to his left and he looked at the lights moving up and down.

"I'm going to be ok?"

"Aye."

Campbell watched as she examined him and she smiled at him from time to time.

"Um, I was wondering something. See, I'm manic and…"

"We know about that. Dinnae worry. We've been giving you your drugs through the drip," said Nurse Halloway then picked up something that looked like a small plastic watering can.

"WHAT is THAT for?! "

"Do you have to pee?"

"Aye."

"Well, guess what you have to go in!" said Nurse Halloway, jiggling the plastic watering can. Campbell smiled, rolling his eyes, as she stood by the bed then pulled the curtain to give them some privacy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Campbell felt someone touching his hair when he opened his eyes and looked at his mother.

"Hullo, Sweetie," said Missus Bain.

"Hullo," said Campbell.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. Where's Dad?"

"Right here," said Mister Bain when he walked closer and Campbell looked at him.

"You mad at me?"

"What for?" asked Mister Bain.

"For ruining your plans."

"What are you on about?"

"Please, dinnae get him upset," said Missus Bain, taking Campbell's hand.

"I'm talking about me going to Perth. I'm nae going. I'm twenty-one years old and can take care of myself. And, I'd get in big trouble at work. I'm under contract and they'd sue me if I just up and left. So, just forget it!" said Campbell, looking at the window.

"Who said you were going to Perth?" asked Mister Bain.

"Well, I figured that you were going to take me to the airport after I came back from work and put me on the first plane."

"No we werenae!"

"Then where was I going?"

"You were coming home with us! We have your old room all ready for you," said Missus Bain.

"Really?!"

"Aye!"

"What about Doctor Greene? He said he'd have me sectioned and put on Ward Three if I pulled something."

"He was very upset but your father talked to him and he isnae going to do anything."

"Really?!"

"Aye," said Mister Bain.

"I'm confused. I thought you were ashamed of me."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you keep telling me that I have to grow up and be responsible for things. You never approved of what I wanted to do. Like my radio show."

"I love your show," said Missus Bain.

"You do?!"

"I listen to it everyday. It is very funny. Everyone thinks so. You know Mister Kelly, the butcher?"

"Aye?"

"You know how he always gives Missus Flynn the best cuts of meat? Guess who he gives it to now!"

"Wow."

"And I keep getting asked if I'm your dad down at the pub. You are quite the attraction there," said Mister Bain.

You're nae just saying to trick me, are you?"

"NO!" said his parents at the same time and a small roar of pain moved up his side as Campbell tried not to laugh.

"Ok, dinnae shout!" said Campbell, smiling, when the door opened and Nurse Halloway walked inside, heading for the bed.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over," said Nurse Halloway.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Sweetie," said Missus Bain, kissing the top of his head and they left the room.

"So, you ready for your sponge bath?" asked Nurse Halloway.

"Aye!" said Campbel,l with a smile, then frowned, wondering if he should believe them or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened as Marcy walked inside the room and walked to the bed. She looked at Campbell when she gently brushed the hair from his eyes and he sighed. She had been coming to see him since he collapsed but he was always sleeping. She took his hand when she wrapped her fingers around his and he moved his fingers a little bit. She sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Where have you been?" whispered Campbell.

"Right here," said Marcy.

"No, you havenae,"

"You've been sleeping when I was here."

"Oh. Sorry,"

"So, what have the doctors told you?"

"That I'm doing great. Nothing's wrong with my heart. It was just the shock from what happened."

"That's good," said Marcy, gently placing her hand on his chest.

"So, who's doing my show?"

"Mike."

"Nae' Manic Mike! He isnae funny!"

"That's true. Anyway, you will nae' believe the bags of mail the studio's got since people learned about what happened. I mean bags and bags of stuff!"

"I never knew I was that popular."

"You are," said Marcy when he thought of something and blinked.

"Logan! Is he all right?!"

"Nae really. He was very upset when you got sick. I told him that you were all right but he doesnae believe me. I asked if it was all right to bring him up here to see you but they said that I couldnae." said Marcy and Campbell looked at the telephone.

"Call him."

"What?"

"Call him!" said Campbell. Marcy picked up the receiver as she dialed and touched the top of Campbell's hand.

"Hullo? Hey, Lily, it's me. Is Logan around?" asked Marcy and waited. "Hullo Love. Aye, I am and there is someone that wants to talk to you."

Marcy handed Campbell the receiver when she sat down on the edge of the bed and he smiled at her.

"Hullo?" asked Campbell.

"Campbell?!" asked Logan's voice.

"Aye!"

"I'm mad at you!"

"Awwwwwwwww, Dinnae be mad! I'm sorry. Did Mummy explain what happened?"

"Aye, I want to come see you but Mummy said no."

"I know, Little Mate. Ohhhhhh, I forgot to tell you. I dinnae live at Saint Jude's anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, they figured I was able to take care of myself and let me out," said Campbell and heard Logan giggling.

"Where are you going to live?"

"I guess with my mum and dad."

"You can stay with Mummy and me. We got room."

"You want me to come live with you and Mummy?" asked Campbell and Marcy smiled at him.

"Aye!"

"Well, that's up to Mummy," said Campbell and Marcy took the receiver from him.

"We'll talk about it later, Love. Yes, I'll give it to him. Bye," said Marcy when she hung the receiver up and he looked at her.

"Give me what?"

Campbell watched while she walked to the bag she had placed on the table and opened it. She took something out when he looked at the teddy bear in her arms and smiled.

"Is that…Buttons?!" asked Campbell as she nodded and handed him the teddy bear. He touched the buttons on the vest and hat the teddy bear wore and gently held it to his chest. "What is he going to sleep with?"

"His stuffed dog," said Marcy, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "So, are you going to come live with us or nae? I mean unless you want to live with your folks."

----------------------------------------------------------

The door opened as Marcy walked inside and placed the bag down. She turned when she looked behind her and smiled.

"Come on," said Marcy while Campbell slowly walked inside and she closed the door.

"You HAD to live in a flat on the FIFTH floor!" sighed Campbell and she laughed.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, come off it. It wasnae that bad!" teased Marcy, helping him off with his jean jacket. "We're here! "

"Dinnae come in yet!" shouted Logan's voice as Campbell looked at her and frowned.

"What's he up to?"

"It's a surprise!" said Marcy when he looked around and saw the boxes, his guitar case and bags of mail. "Your mum and dad dropped your guitar and the boxes off while you were in the hospital and I brought those here yesterday."

"Ah!" said Campbell when Logan ran to him and Campbell smiled.

"Easy!" said Marcy as Logan hugged Campbell and Campbell patted the top of Logan's head.

"Come on!" said Logan as he took Campbell's left hand and led him down the hallway. Marcy picked the bag up as she followed them down the hallway and they stopped at the door. "Close your eyes."

Campbell closed his eyes when Logan led him into the room and Marcy smiled, looking at the WELCOME HOME CAMPBELL banner that was hung above the bed.

"Open your eyes!" said Logan when Campbell opened his eyes and looked at the banner.

"Whoa," whispered Campbell.

"I made it! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, Mummy and Lily helped!" said Logan. Campbell looked at Lily Grady, Logan's baby sitter, and she smiled at him.

"I love it!"

"Now, I think we should let Campbell get some rest," said Marcy, leading Logan out of the room and Lily looked at Campbell.

"Need some help?" asked Lily and he shook his head. She left the room as he slowly walked to the bed and sat down. Lying on his back, he looked up at the banner and smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

-------------------------------------------

Marcy walked down the hallway when she walked to the doorway, turned the light on and smiled. Logan's head rested on Campbell's chest as they slept and Buttons was on top of Campbell's stomach.

Slowly walking to the bed, she carefully sat on the edge of the bed and watched them sleeping. Campbell's eyes moved when he opened them and looked at her.

"When did this happen?" asked Marcy.

"A little bit ago. Mind?" asked Campbell.

"Only if it's bothering you."

"No, it's nae. In fact, I kinda like it."

"You two do look sweet together," said Marcy and he looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you two fit. Like you two are supposed to be together. You know, father and son."

"But, I'm nae his dad."

"No, but you're the closest thing he has to one."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I like you. That I was scared out of my mind when you collapsed. That I was so afraid you were going to die. I mean nae only in my arms but in the hospital" said Marcy as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I get it. You know, I've been feeling something, too. Nae sure when it happened but, lately, I've been thinking about you and Logan. I was starting to hate going back to Saint Jude's when you'd take me there after work. I liked coming here for dinner and spending the night a few times a week. It was like I had this secret family. The thing is I wasnae going to say anything because I wasnae sure if you liked me that way."

"Well, I do."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we can try going out. Or is our ages a problem?"

"Noooooooooo!"

"I am eight years older then you."

"Seven years and seven months."

"Well?"

"But what if I mess it up? I'd lose three ways. I lose a great producer and friend. I lose the sweetest little boy I have ever known. I'd also lose a large chunk of my heart. I dinnae think I could handle it."

"How could you mess it up?"

"I'm manic!"

"There are a lot of people that are. You're using that as an excuse."

"But you have never seen me full blown manic!"

"Think back a year ago. The station had that big charity thing where the disc jockeys tried to see which ones could stay awake the longest. I told you that it was too big a risk for you to try, as did Doctor Greene, but you say you wanted to. You even brought your drugs with you and took them when you had to. The first two days, you were fine, then, the third day, you started babbling. I learned a lot about you that day. The fourth day, you decided to play the records at different speeds. The fifth day, you sang, on air, to ever song you played. Sixth day was when you started screaming about spiders and tossed your sneakers at the walls, trying to kill them. I had to come in and hold you until someone from Saint Jude's came to get you. I do admit that I was a bit scared but we got through it."

"What about the other side of it? Can you handle me when I'm depressed? REALLY depressed?"

"Again, a year ago, after you went off, you were nae coming back to work. In fact, you were so down that you wanted to quit. Remember what I did?"

"You pinned me against the wall and told me to knock it off. That most of the guys failed to make it as long as I did and that I was the one that made the most money."

"So, I can handle that end of it, too," said Marcy when she kissed his lips and he blinked.

"Do that again," said Campbell and she kissed him again.

"Still have doubts?"

"Nope!"

"Good. Friday, I'll have Lily come over and we're going to the movies," said Marcy when she got up and patted his head. Walking to the door, she turned and looked at him. "Night!"

Campbell nodded as she turned the lights off then walked down the hallway. He laid there when Logan snuggled closer and accidentally hit Campbell's stitches. Grunting, he smiled as he looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

---------------------------

The End……


End file.
